Forum:Last Patch Redirect
Hey guys, I am wondering why this url doesn't redirect: LastPatch Or if this is not possible. Is there a decent list somewhere with all the patches / release dates? Thanks! :Unfortunately redirects will not work with variables. I have changed it for the time being to a soft redirect.. For a list of every patch, you can check the following table (which is available at the bottom of every patch), although to get the release date you have to go on the specific articles: :Hope this helps! -- 13:26, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Was this really needed? We update the link on the front page every two weeks manually, having a soft redirect on it is why? -- 19:25, May 10, 2011 (UTC) (Not getting how this forum works..) I needed this because I wanted to post a link somewhere to the latest patch notes. If the page would automatically redirect it means I dont have to update the link every time a new patch is released. :We cannot make an automatically changing hard redirect. We can either have a redirect that has to be updated manually (could become outdated pretty quickly) or we can leave the current soft redirect. -- 22:19, May 10, 2011 (UTC) (Still not getting how this forum works) Well, personally I'm all in for a manually updated hard redirect. In the worst case, it will point to the previous patch instead of the latest, but someone will notice and udate it sooner or later. :(You are doing fine, except you should sign your messages with "~~~~".) :The fact is, that page will not be used by basically anyone on the wiki. The reason is that the link on the main page already automatically updates for new patches, and most users will use that one. The LastPatch isn't even linked from any article on the entire wiki (see ), having to manually update it would do more harm than good imho. What's wrong with the soft redirect anyway ? -- 12:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : well one way to make the link on front page to work is to either do a global variable that we would edit manually with the specific patch number, that way the template knows which version is latest and links to that page. Or put a category "latest patch" on the well latest patch page, and then have the template locate the only page in that category and link to it. I'm not 100% sure how to code any of that in wiki markup, but just my thoughts on it. Nothing is wrong with the way front page is functioning now. This last patch template is interesting, so I was thinking of the way to make it work. -- 01:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::There are already is a variable for the main page link ;). What the user is asking is to have a page, linkable from an external site, that automatically redirects to the latest patch (that's what I understood from the message above at least). MediaWiki simply only support redirects with non-changing internal-links inside, so variables or get-the-only-page-from-the-category (which I don't even think it's possible) would not work :). The soft redirect page will instead accept any code thrown at it (since it's simply a normal article page). -- 11:27, May 12, 2011 (UTC)